legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Voyage of Legends
Voyage of Legends is a limited time card pack first available from July 9, 2013 to July 15 2013. Like the Voyage of Eidolon card pack, players were given special dice with each draw, and could participate in a special board game. The number rolled by the dice determined the number of spaces moved. When a certain number of spaces were moved, players would be rewarded with special prizes, such as limited cards and potions. Since the first pack, the name has continually been released under the same name with similar mechanics, but different cards each time. Voyage of Legends 1 First available from July 9 to July 15, 2013, this pack featured three new Ultra Rares, including a power 17 card, and five new Rare cards. *Enlightened Jean Valjean *Cosette, Beloved Daughter *Long-suffering Fantine *Virtuous Bishop Myriel *Ruthless Inspector Javert *Self-sacrificing Éponine *Thief Monsieur Thénardier *Spiteful Madame Thénardier Voyage of Legends 2 Available starting August 10, 2013, the pack featured three new Ultra Rares, including a power 17 card, and six new Rare cards. *Eternight Count Alfred *Lunar Celestial Liesel *Edgardo, Out of Hades *Silver Saint Virgil *Blood-Blossom Noelia *Silversword Flavie *Innocent of the Ashen City *Silver Guardian Fidenzio *Connoisseur Edda Voyage of Legends 3 Available from September 21 to September 25, 2013. *Mercenary King Wallenstein *Treefolk Princess Lidya *Hiltraud, Beast Tamer *Loyal Knight Fazio *Cosmic Sorceror Benito *Justina of the Otherworld *Aloof Swordsman Dionigi *Groundsplitting Cintron *Starving Hell Ogre Bratukhin Voyage of Legends 4 Available from October 9 to October 14, 2013. *Island Fencer Reyna *Alita, Goddess of Commerce *Fones, Evil Authority *Hellfire-clad Radmila *Silvestre, King of Beasts *Magical Weapon Ulrika *Ansgar, Princess Seeker *Supreme Trinidad *Victor, Cruel Envoy Voyage of Legends 5 Available from November 7 to November 12, 2013. *Amy, Forbidden Fruit Eater *Julian, Ascended to Godhood *Clemente, Seeking an End *Kiskil-lilla, Returned *Sandalphon, Dark Angel *Zadkiel, Deity of Justice *Iofiel, Divine Arbiter *Lahab of the Crimson Seas *Allord, Hippogriff Rider Voyage of Legends 6 Available starting December 8, 2013, the pack featured three new Ultra Rares, including a power 18 card and a Heroes Colosseo PT gain card, and six new Rare cards. *Christmas Commander Kris *Blizzard Fighter Modesto *Vengeful Bride Ernesta *Ice Huntress Floriana *Noemi, Present Protector *Perula, Bow at the Ready *Greedy Ice Golem *Seasonal Frost Dragon *Sacred Reindeer Guard Voyage of Legends 7 Available from January 8 to January 13, 2014. *Diva Princess Luschka *Els the Ill Omen *Qutur, Guide to Eternity *Mute Rider Wishkla *Angelic Spearman Jerale *Velheine Unchained *Ugly One-eyed Barton *Roleplaying Gremlins *Thespot the Dragon Breeder Voyage of Legends 8 Available from February 5 to Fabruary 11, 2014. *Skylover Sheliel *Yggdrasil Climber Jack *Heios, Speaking with Demons *Sasha, Lonely Dead Witch *Celestial Guardian Alphen *Sagacious Dragon Warrior *Sunshine Fairy Freesina *Vanitile, Cloudborne Serpent *Dragonfolk Chief Wyrm Voyage of Legends 9 Available from March 6 to March 11, 2014. *Darkness-Stained Orgoel *Holy Gatekeeper Hugoh *Revered Oracle Milleon *Cursed Magic Soldier Augustus *Ada, Priest in Despair *Noble One-winged Eriselle *Zarce the Ogreslayer *Time Thief Fugit *Demonic Hostess Kedra Voyage of Legends 10 Available from April 4 to April 8, 2014. This Pack features three new Ultra Rare, including a power 18 card, and six new Rare cards. One Card is for Heroes Colosseo X. * Hewes the Haughty Hero (13 PWR UR) * Idos, Heartless Pyromancer (18 PWR UR) * Motherly Marauder Marinda (15 PWR UR) Heroes Colosseo Skill * Lieselotte the Lifegiver (Rare) * Lupis the Hero Hunter (Rare) * Dinah, Dancing with Death (Rare) * Galia the Last Samurai (Rare) * Rudd, Pursuing Perfection (Rare) * Perfect Form Druaga (Rare) Voyage of Legends 11 Available from May 1, 2014 to May 7, 2014. This Pack features three new Ultra Rare, including a power 19 card, and three new Rare cards. One Card is for Heroes Colosseo XI. * Frost Blade Lusha (19 PWR UR) * Blooddrunk Enoa (13 PWR UR) * Crimson-Armed Hendrik (15 PWR UR) Heroes Colosseo Skill * Admira the Blind Demon (Rare) * Mazul, Demon Hinter (Rare) * Ragwal the Fallen (Rare) Voyage of Legends 12 Available from June 1, 2014. This Pack features three new Ultra Rare, including a power 19 card, and three new Rare cards. One Card is for Heroes Colosseo XII. First draw is free. * Elegant Emperatriz (19 PWR UR) * Cat Burglar Nera (16 PWR UR) Heroes Colosseo Skill * Disobedient Immanuel (14 PWR UR) * Claire, Wyvern Knight (Rare) * Storm-Weathering Duneo (Rare) * Jenma, Soul Devourer (Rare) Voyage of Legends 13 Available from July 2, 2014. This Pack features three new Ultra Rare, including a power 19 card, and three new Rare cards. One Card is for Heroes Colosseo XIII. First draw is free. * Lifespan Monitor Chrona (19 PWR UR) * Prismatic Melfelfon (16 PWR UR) Heroes Colosseo Skill * Doomsday Djinn Marid (14 PWR UR) * Rain Forest Queen Agnesia (Rare) * Schiffer, Weeping Death (Rare) * Ristie, Blaze Gladiator (Rare) Category:Voyage of Legends Category:Card packs